A New Dawn
by WhiteInfinity3
Summary: Dawn Halliwell has been living with her aunts, Phoebe and Piper, since her mother, Prue, disappeared. In a demon attack, she gets killed and becomes a new grim reaper. As time progresses, she seems to be fitting in, until her mother returns. What happens when Prue realizes her daughter's alive and a reaper? I don't own Charmed or Dead Like Me.


(George's POV)

I've been a reaper for a year and I've gotten pretty good at it. Everything's smooth sailing... or at least it was. Ever since Dawn joined our ranks, the order's been off. I've steered clear of the new girl because she's a witch. I have no idea whose Halliwell daughter she is, but she is one. Now, I have to go help her with her first reaping. Great... just what I need.

(Dawn's POV)

I was sitting in the living room on that fateful day. I stared at the door as I waited for my mother, Prue, to return. She vanished on my birthday a year ago and she promised that she would return a year later. I checked my watch and it read 3:15 PM. Looks like my mom was going to disappoint me. After all, how can you possibly expect a witch to return from the Underworld and a Halliwell at that. I was glum that she wasn't able to come, but spying on Zankou was going to be the biggest job ever.

I would've been lucky if she returned at all, yet I still remained hopeful. Now you see my dilemma? My aunt Piper just came in the living room and asked me, "What's wrong Dawn?"

"Mom said she was going to return home today. I wish that she'd run through that door right now." I answered. As if on cue, the door opened and Prue came in. I stood up and raced towards my mother. I hugged her tightly and on account of what was about to happen, I really wished I hadn't. Prue changed into a shapeshifter and I pulled away.

"You're not my mother!"

"I most certainly am not. Now, die Halliwell." The shapeshifter pulled out an athame.

(George's POV)

I just came into the diner and saw Betty and the others. I sat down and my boss, Rube, began handing out the post-it notes with the soon to be dead. I looked at my note and it said, _"D. W. Halliwell. ETD: 4:00 PM."_

"Rube, this says a Halliwell is going to die." I said to him.

"That's what mines says too. What's going on Rube, how come the two of us have the same person to reap?" Roxy asked.

"The two of you, huh? I suppose it's just a mix up. Roxy, go reap the girl and George, go with her." Rube answered.

"Well, how do you suppose we get to the Halliwells? If I'm right about who it is, then they're in a different dimension all together."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get there somehow." Rube and the others got up, leaving me to figure out a way to meet the Halliwells. I got up and left the diner. I started walking, when I met Roxy. "This sucks." I said to her.

"I know. How are we possibly going to get to the Halliwell home?"

"We'll figure something out." I said, as I heard a whizzing sound. I looked up to see a wormhole in the sky.

"Oh shit." I said, as Roxy and I got sucked up by the vortex.

I landed in the trash and looked up at the manor, looming in front of me.

"It's amazing." I said, shortly before I heard a girl yelling, "Get away from me!"

I checked my watch. _"3:50. Ten more minutes." _

I turned to Roxy. "Get in there and reap her. It's almost time." Roxy ran towards the manor and opened the door. As she ran inside, I saw a girl getting surrounded.

(Dawn's POV)

The shapeshifters continued gathering, even after Piper continuously blew them up. One grabbed my arm and I kicked it. I spun away from another and drop kicked it. I learned Martial Arts from Phoebe, who isn't here! I backed up and bumped into Piper. "Where's Phoebe?" I asked my aunt.

"I don't know," She answered, "Phoebe should be here by now. Use your telekinesis."

I tried to grab the athame that the first shapeshifter tried to use, but it wouldn't even float one inch off the ground. "It's not working. I'm so worn out." I yawned, "That my energy's running low. I think I might fall asleep."

"Don't go to sleep Dawn, we're in a fight." A woman suddenly came in front of the shapeshifters and towards me.

"Let me guess: another shapeshifter?" I asked the woman.

"I'm no shapeshifter." The woman answered, "I'm something else entirely."

Suddenly, a woman about my age burst through the door as well. "Roxy, don't reap her." She said to Roxy. Roxy grabbed my arm.

"It's too late. She's been reaped."

"Reaped? You're a grim reaper aren't you?" I asked the two girls.


End file.
